Silent Wind
by ice-shaman-princess
Summary: Who is this mute girl that showed up in Asakura Yoh's life? What is the secret behind her existance? What kinda name is Liam for a fairy? What is she? Asakura Makyo is Asakura Yoh's adopted sister who wants to win the shaman fight to gain her own voice.
1. Makyo and Liam

**Silent Wind**

**Ch.1**

Eleven years ago

"Yoh!" "What is it, gramps?" "I'd like you to meet someone." A little girl with short

brown hair peeked passed Yoh's grandfather's legs. She clinged tightly to Yoh's

grandfather's leg. "Who is she, gramps?" "This is your new sister. Your parents just

signed the adoption papers. This is Asakura Makyo." "Hi, Makyo." The little girl

stood there quietly. "Aren't you gonna say something?" "Yoh, she can't say

anything." "What do ya mean?" "She's a mute. Her little fairy spirit speaks for her."

"This little fairy has a name, ya know!" A little Sasuke looking fairy with purple hair

and green eyes. His wings were a litte blue color. He appeared outta Makyo's

short, messy hair. "Hello,Yoh. I'm Liam. Milady says she wishes she could tell you

hello herself. My purpose is to speak for Milady until she acheives her dream." "And

what exactly is her dream?" "She wants to become the Shaman queen to gain her

own voice." "What a dream. I guess one day we'll fight in the shaman tournament.

How old are you?" "Milady is three." "When did you meet her, Liam?" "A few

months ago. She found me in a flower bed in her window at the orphanage. She

nursed me back to health and I vowed to be her voice until she was able to speak

for herself." Yoh's grandfather turned around. "I'll leave you three alone to get to

know one another.

Flashback ends X3

"Yoh-san!!" "What is it, Liam?" "I can't find Lady Makyo anywhere!!!" "Makyo's at

school. She's on the school's volleyball team and they had a game today. She'll be

home as soon as possible." Liam sighed. "I hate it when she goes somewhere and

doesn't tell me. We could have a Shaman fight at anytime." "Liam, she already

qualified. If she misses this next fight, it won't kill her." "Yoh." "Yes, Anna?" "Where's

my future sister in law?" "Volleyball. They had a game today." "I want you to prepare

a big meal for when she gets home." "Why?" Anna hit Yoh upside the head. "How

could you forget your own sister's birthday?" "Yoh-san! How could you forget Lady

Makyo's birthday?" "I've been busy! I just barely won my first match." "Shut up and

start cooking. I need you to help me with Makyo's gift, Liam." "Yes, Lady Anna."

Not long after Yoh got done cooking, the phone rang. Yoh answered the phone.

"Asakura residence. Yes, this is Asakura Yoh. What? What happened?! She's

where? Okay. Thank you." Yoh hung up the phone and ran straight to Anna's room.

"Anna!!!" "What is it, Yoh?" "That was the school that called! Makyo's at the

hospital!!!!" Ten minutes later, The two shaman and fairy had made it to the

emergency room at the hospital. The doctor came and explained what happened.

"She'll be just fine. A snake had found it's way to the court and bit her. She be here

over night, but she'll be fine in the morning. She's had quite a day. Bitten by a snake

and won the tournament. You should be proud of your sister, young man." The

doctor left. Liam stayed in the hospital all night that night. The next day, Makyo had

the best birthday celebration of her life.

Makyo is a silent child. She's lucky to have Liam who cares for her so much. This is my first Shaman king fanfic so don't chew me out, please. You all rock!! Raiku

X3


	2. Yellow roses and forgiveness

**Silent Wind**

**Ch. 2**

A few days passed after Makyo was released from the hospital, her oracle bell

started ringing. "Let me see what the oracle bell says, Lady Makyo." Liam looked

on the oracle bell to see who Makyo's third opponet was. "Hao? What kinda name

is that?" Makyo moved her long black hair outta her eyes and looked at Liam. "Are

you sure you wanna give up on this one?" Makyo nodded. "I'll go tell Yoh-san while

you change." Liam fly down stairs to tell Yoh about Makyo deciding to forfeit her final

match. Even if she fought and lost, she'd still be able to move on to the finals. "Yoh-

san!!" "Yeah, Liam?" "Lady Makyo has decided not to fight in her final match

tomorrow." "You know she doesn't like being called 'lady Makyo'." "But Yoh-san-."

"And you don't have to call me 'Yoh-san', just Yoh. You've been with us for eleven

years. We're not strangers." "She just seems so different." "What do ya mean?"

"Did you not notice that she dyed her hair black?" "All the girls are dying their hair

black nowadays. She's propably still upset about Kaijin." "It's been three weeks.

When is she gonna get over that?" "First cut to the heart's the deepest, Liam."

"What happened anyway? They were real close before." "The Shaman Fight."

"What about it?" "She was having to cancel dates and participate in battles." "But it

was only two times." "I, personally, didn't think he was the understanding type." They

heard a door slam. "I think she heard us." "I'll go talk to her." "Yoh!!" "What, Liam?"

"She just went to the bath." "Oh, right. I'll talk to her at dinner." At dinner, Makyo just

grabbed her food and locked herself in her room. She wouldn't even let Liam in.

"Yoh." "Yes, Anna?" "What's with Makyo?" "Liam and I talked about Kaijin. We

didn't realize she was behind us." Anna whapped him upside his head. She then

whapped Liam upside his. She sighed. "You two clean up while I talk to her." Anna

was the only one Makyo could talk to about stuff like this. Anna knocked on the door.

"Makyo. Let me in." Makyo opened the door. It was obivious Makyo was crying. "I

need to talk to you. Get your notepad." Makyo grabbed a black notebook off her

dresser. "So what happpened?" Makyo wrote down something and gave the note

book to Anna. " 'Yoh and Liam were talking about the changes I went through after

Kaijin dumped. I feel like they think I can't do anything because I can't speak. Unless

I win the Shaman Fight, I'll be nothing but a burden to my brother and my friend.' Is

this what you feel, Makyo? You feel like a burden?" Makyo nodded. "You are NOT a

burden. You're stronger than Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, and Ryu. They're just dumb boys

who don't understand how girls feel. Get used to it because you'll have to put up with

them for the finals." Makyo wrote something in her note book. " 'You're right, Anna. I

so can't wait to get there and kick tail!' You're sure excited now. See you later."

Anna opened the door and closed it. "Makyo, there's someone here to see you."

Anna opened the door. Liam was flying in the door with a yellow rose in his hands.

"Hi, Makyo. I'm sorry about earlier. Forgive me?" Makyo walked up to Liam and

took the rose. She nodded. "What about me?" Yoh came in with another yellow

rose. They knew yellow roses were Makyo's favorite flowers. Makyo came up to her

older brother and hugged him. "I think she forgives you two."

Makyo can be emotional at times, but she's a tough one. Lucky for Yoh and Liam, she's also a forgiving person, because if it was me and my brothers, They'd be in trouble. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Later, ya. Raiku ;3


End file.
